


In Service of Royalty

by Drakyr



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Ficlet, Light Bondage, Marvel Universe, Multi, One Shot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Ye Olde Choke 'n Stroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: A short fic about Peter Quill getting fucked right and royal when he joins Ronan and Crystal in bed. Tagged with both Marvel comics and MCU because it doesn't matter to me which versions of the characters you'd rather imagine in place.





	In Service of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a threesome, as well as a few kinks. Constructive feedback is appreciated, as I have another threesome fic in mind. ;D Most importantly, this is a gift for a friend of mine, because what better way to lift the spirits than with sweet, sweet smut? Take care friend!

 

                Peter moaned and lowered his face into the bed as the head of Ronan’s cock pushed into him. He wanted to writhe as he was spread, but he was limited, his arms bound behind his back with thick black cord. Another moan escaped him before Ronan grabbed his hair and righted his gaze forward.

                “I gave you a task,” Ronan said. “If you want to reach your climax, you must first bring Lady Crystal to hers.”

                Crystal lay on her back before Peter, legs spread and wrists tied above her head. She looked at him with a far softer gaze than her husband, but still one with expectation. With a deep breath, Peter found enough composure to resume licking her clit. She sighed blissfully. Blush painted much of her body; she’d had two orgasms compared to their one each, but Ronan insisted she get a third. Ronan’s cum mingled with her wetness on Peter’s tongue.

                Ronan hummed in approval, then pushed the rest of the way in. Kree anatomy self-lubricated, allowing the Accuser’s thick cock into Peter’s body with better ease. Peter nearly faltered, but turned his cry into deep sucks against Crystal’s clit. A lilting moan drifted from her. Somehow, she managed to be elegant, even when tied down on one end of a threesome. The only thing distracting Peter from watching Crystal was Ronan beginning to move. His thrusts came hard enough for their hips to smack when they met, but the pace was slow. The sound of hips meeting became a steady rhythm; the lovers’ moaning rose and fell with it in ecstatic melody.

                Even in the midst of fucking, Ronan’s composure kept pace. He watched Peter and Crystal both. Every time he thrust in, Peter strained against his bonds and groaned into his tongue-work, vibrating into Crystal in turn. And so, she strained against her bonds too, toes and fingers curling. They whimpered and writhed for Ronan.

                Ronan couldn’t help but indulge in a swell of pride.

                “Does he please you, beloved?” Ronan asked Crystal.

                She nodded. “Almost as much as you.”

                Peter could’ve protested, but he’d had worst said about him.

                “Do you hear that?” Ronan turned his address to Peter. “You’re doing well after all. Satisfy Lady Crystal, and you will earn a reward.”

                Proving Peter’s worth, Crystal’s voice began pitching higher. Both lovers had their eyes on her in anticipation. Peter was nearly in tears from maintaining composure, but his tongue remained steadfast in teasing and stroking her. Two orgasms had frayed her nerves, and the incoming third stacked on the sensitivity they left behind in jolts and shivers. Finally, her climax came in a burst. Back arching, voice crying, legs twitching – sensation rushed over the princess. Peter kept up with his tongue until she collapsed into the bed with a sigh.

                He then felt Ronan’s hand around his throat, jerking him upright.

                “Your reward.”

                Ronan’s thumb and fingers pressed against Peter’s neck, limiting blood flow. The Accuser’s other hand stroked Peter’s cock. The methodical, indulgent thrusting from before became fast, feral pounding that shook his body. Peter’s rasping whimpers fell in time with the new pace. His vision blurred and his consciousness became a daze. Tension coiled in his belly, that much he could feel. As Peter’s body tensed, Ronan released his throat. The rush of air met the tension, and they surged into an orgasm that ripped through Peter with a holler. Curses in several languages escaped with it.

                Ronan continued his thrusting all the while, even as Peter slumped forward, utterly spent. He had proven his superior stamina, but he wasn’t about to be left without satisfaction, either. Both of his lovers lay before him, exhausted from the pleasure he brought them. When Ronan climaxed, his deep voice bellowed, rumbling in Peter and Crystal both. Peter still pulsed tightly around him; they both enjoyed the feeling of filling him with cum. No one else in the galaxy would ever see Ronan tremble the way they did.

                Steadying breathing filled the room now. The goosebumps dotting their flushed skin slowly began fading. Taking his time, Ronan pulled out of Peter, both of them gasping. With hands rarely so unsteady, the Accuser undid the cord that kept Peter’s arms behind his back; they flopped to Peter’s sides. Ronan moved to Crystal next, undoing her bonds before sitting next to her. With a deep breath, he, too, seemed to finally relax.

                “Thank you,” said Crystal, her voice soft and wavering. She rubbed at one of her wrists as she leaned and kissed him.

                “I should thank _you_ , Crystal,” Ronan responded. “This engagement was your idea. Your expertise exceeds both the courtroom and the bedroom.”

                Crystal giggled, the sound becoming a coo of surprise. Much of Peter’s cum landed on her thighs and stomach; he’d gathered enough energy to begin licking it off of her.

                “It’s my mess…my bad,” said Peter. “I got it.”

                The princess laughed again. She stroked Peter’s hair. “Thank you as well, Peter. Though you needn’t worry. We’ll adjourn to the baths once we’ve recovered. And perhaps we’ll summon the court masseuse as well.”

                Ronan nodded. “Another excellent idea, beloved.”

                Peter stopped licking, instead resting against her thigh and leaning into her touch. He grinned. “I love the royal treatment.”


End file.
